


Unexpected caretaker

by Dreizehn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Ibuki doesn’t like Mamoru overworking himself too much, so he takes him home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo more old ibumamo fics (/^o^)/ came up with this one with Eley. Was actually posted on tumblr

Mamoru admits that he's probably over working himself, and he really should try to take some time off, but there really is no time, and they need to get everything done before it's too late.

Bags heavy under his eyes, Mamoru is nearly about to faint when he feels his back meet what feels like another man's torso and not the hard concrete ground.

"You'll work yourself into the ground if you keep this up," a voice soothes, a familiar voice. One Mamoru actually has not heard in quite some time.

Mamoru looks up lazily and says, "Ibuki-kun?"

Ibuki does not say a word, and instead reaches behind Mamoru's thigh and scoops him up into his arms. Mamoru barely reacts as he is still half-asleep, but he does think that his hold his comfortable.

No one says so much as a word as Ibuki carries Mamoru out of his work place; bridal style, and so Ibuki is able to take him to his home without trouble.

Mamoru is not very sure how he even ended up in Ibuki's house, only that one moment they were in a car, and the next moment he is lying on Ibuki's couch.

Ibuki's couch is comfortable, incredibly so, and he almost drifts off to sleep, but the aroma of food meets his nose, and he uses most of his energy to sit up, and is able to see Ibuki sit down beside him with a bowl of soup in hand.

"Um," Mamoru starts, but he does not get to finish, because Ibuki holds the spoon of hot soup towards Mamoru's lips.

"Open," is all he says. Mamoru complies simply because he is hungry and isn't one to reject food while he is half-asleep, but that one bite wakes him up enough for him to put together a complete sentence.

"I... can feed myself," he says, pausing in between words.

Ibuki pauses blowing on the spoon to say, "You'll burn yourself." before resuming his self-employed job of feeding Mamoru. Whom is racking his half-asleep brain to figure out what brought this on.

The bowl is half empty by the time Mamoru has finally built up enough energy to form a complete sentence, and he is able to ask the question bugging him. "What brought this on?"

Ibuki continues to feed him and does not stop until the bowl is empty and mumbles, "you won't remember this anyway." before sitting the bowl down and saying, "I wanted to take care of you in a helpless state."

Mamoru looks at him oddly with that confession before falling on to his lap. "That's...weird..." He barely manages to say as he falls asleep.

The faintest of a smile reaches Ibuki's lips upon the sight of the older man sleeping on his lap, and he combs his fingers through his hair as he rests.

***

Sometime later, Mamoru awakens.

He sits up sluggishly, his first thought is 'where am I' second is 'work' which he is clearly no longer at, and upon gathering himself a little more, he realizes he's in Ibuki's home.

"How..." He does not remember how he got there or why he's there, only that he feels much better than he did earlier. He goes to the window and sees its dark out.

He hears footsteps and sees Ibuki enter the area. Mamoru smiles, he hasn't seen him in awhile, at least... He doesn't think he has. Of course considering he's in his home...

"You took care of me?" he asks. He can not remember how he got to Ibuki's place or why he slept there.

Ibuki inhales. "Yes, you looked like you were about to faint." Ibuki's dressed casually. Mamoru is pretty sure this is the first time he's seen him in something different.

"Thank you," Mamoru says, smiling. Looks like he owes him again

Ibuki folds his arms. "No need." He looks away like he's thinking of something. "You... Should bathe."

Mamoru looks at himself. It's true he's wearing his work clothes, but does he smell? He doesn't have any spare clothing with him, so even if he does shower he does not have anything to wear.

Ibuki holds out a pair of folded clothes. "Wear this," he says. Mamoru accepts the clothing. He doesn't feel that uncomfortable bathing at Ibuki's place. After all; it isn't like it's the first time.

"Okay," he says, then goes to shower.

He doesn't take long, and when he comes out Ibuki is on his phone. Mamoru can't tell what he's talking about, but soon after Ibuki notices him and he hangs up.

Mamoru sits beside Ibuki on the chair, not leaving much space between them. Ibuki averts his eyes. Mamoru wants to question the reaction but decides against it.

"You will not be held responsible for... me taking you," Ibuki explains. Mamoru was actually worried about that so it's good to know. He hopes they were able to finish the job without him.

Mamoru smiles. "Oh I should thank you," he says, then smirks. "Were you actually going to stay this time, or are you going to leave your guest to entertain himself again?"

Ibuki almost pouts in response. "It was only once."

Mamoru chuckles, then invades Ibuki's personal. "So care to entertain your guest for a little?"

Ibuki purses his lip and furrows his brow. "But your deck is not on you?"

Mamoru wants to laugh, both because of his innocence and the fact that his first thought is Vanguard; it makes him want to tease him more, but instead he makes his point obvious, and brings Ibuki's hand up to his lips and kisses it gently.

They make eye contact, staring at each other silently, before Ibuki sighs. "I guess...we can... indulge your desires."

"You make it sound as though you don't want to as well, when I'm sure you would have rejected me otherwise." Mamoru's efforts are reworded with Ibuki's flustered face.

"Shut up," Ibuki says, then pulls him into a kiss. 

No harm in enjoying themselves for a night


End file.
